Cristine Prosperi, pleased to meet you
by xxcookieheadxx
Summary: Cristine is the new actress in Degrassi. Her character was suppose to interact with Eli, who is played by Munro. No feelings really. Just acting. But evry scene they do brings them closer. Mristine


Author's note- This is my very first story! Please don't hate! First Mristine fanfic, BOOYAHH!

Please comment, I'd love to hear what you'd think.

EVERYTIME YOU DON' T COMMENT ON SOMEONE'S STORY, SANTA WILL CRY.

THINK ABOUT SANTA!

So yeah, hope you enjoy this story. And also, Cristine was in the latest buzz, so she worked with the buzz boys.

And also, Ben will be in this story. {others who no nothing about him, lets just say he took Cristin away from us xD ….}

BTW Jordy is Cristine's best friend and Cristine only knows a few things about Degrassi.

Well here goes nothing…

Cristine's POV-

"Cris, you have nothing to worry about! You're first day on set will be bliss! You'll meet cute guys, and awesome girlfriends, Cris calm the shizzles down," Jordan assured me. No way did her advice work. I'm freaked out! What if I screw up? What if I forget my lines to much that Stephen decides to kick me out? I nervously glanced at my scripts. "Cristine, you've practiced millions of times, don't worry!" Jordy told me as if she read my mind. She was right, I had memorized my scripts by heart. When I auditioned Stephen told me I was a natural. I have to be like my character, Imogen. She was confident, something I was born without.

Jordan's phone started to ring. "Aw cool! You don't have to do this, really? Great! Me and Cris are ready! Outside in 3 minutes? Okay! See you guys soon! Bye!" Jordy told the person on the other line. Once she hung up I asked her what happened. "Dude, we're going to be in a limousine with the rest of the cast!" Jordy squealed. I remained silent. "This is the part where you squeal as well," Jordy told me. I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, we have to go outside!" Jordy said pulling me outside.

It was cold in Canada today, it was dark outside, sometimes the way I liked it, I was going to complain how cold it was, but I stopped myself. Maybe I should be a little more positive. I mean, who wants to hang with a grouch? No one, that's who. So I remained quiet, and 3 minutes has never been shorter. In 30 seconds a huge black limo appeared right in front of Jordy and I. The door opened, and I saw a T.V., leather seats, and a lot of people. Jordy right away sat next to her friend. He had light blue eyes, I guessed that was Luke, the boy Jordy talked about a lot. He waved at me, and I smiled. I looked for a spot, sadly there were no seats available near Jordy. I groaned. "Hey Justin move over for the pretty lady," a guy said. I turned bright red. A guy with beautiful green emerald eyes stared at my plain brown eyes. I took a seat next to him. Great, I was surrounded by boys in the back. This was going to be a long ride.

"Hey Cristine! Been a while since we worked together!" The guy with the green eyes told me. I gave him a confused look. ''Oh great you don't remember me?" the guy asked me. I shook my head. "I'm sorry," I told him. "Hey Munro, I got this, okay, Cristine, you honestly don't remember the latest buzz?" the guy sitting next to me asked me. Soon memories popped into my mind. "You're Munro!" I said pointing at the guy with green eyes. "And you're Justin!" I said pointing at the other guy who was sitting next to me.

"It's not polite to point and glad you remember us!'' Munro said smiling at me. ''Yeah, now we can all be best friends forever! We can paint eachothers nails and gossip!" Justin joked. I playfully hit Justin. "I'm sorry, but I do those things with Jordy!'' I said. "So your saying, we're not good enough for you?" Munro asked me. I rolled my eyes. I missed my buzz friends. Now all who were missing was Vanessa, Zoe, and Demetrius. And so I spent the rest of the limo trip just hanging with my friends. I never had this much fun before…

Sadly, it was already time for us to go out in the set. I didn't really bother to know who plays who, so when I asked out loud who played Eli, Justin and Munro broke into laughs. I'm guessing it could be one of them. Jordy pulled me aside. "Sorry I didn't sit by you and left you to the dark side," Jordy apologized. "It's alright, I kinda had fun,'' I told her, I turned red as I told her. "Ooh, who do you like?" Jordy asked me. She soon started making smooching noises, and I had to hit her to make her stop.

"Sorry," Jordan apologized again.

"Okay newbies, I want to tell you which scene you guys will be playing," Stephen said. "Urgh! No fair!" Munro yelled sounding like a childish kid. "Dude, shut up!" Justin told Munro. I rolled my eyes. I was parted away from Jordan and was now with 5 other people. At least I was with Justin, though I walked away from him, or else Jordan would jump to conclusions that I liked him. "Hey, I'm Cristine," I told a girl with nice wavy hair. "Oh hey there, I'm Chloe!" the girl responded. A girl with brown curly hair waved at Chloe and I. "She was waving at me," I joked. Chloe playfully rolled her eyes. "Okay listen up everyone, Chloe your in the scene with Luke, go to him in set 4. Justin your with Aislinn, set 2! Niners, go get your scripts in set 5!" Stephen said reading out what was on his clipboard. Once the people knew where to go they left me. Chloe gave me a squeeze in the hand, and Justin winked at me. Now I was all alone. "Cristine, go to set 3,'' Stephen told me and left. "Wait, who's in my scene?" I asked him, but I guess Stephen didn't hear me since he never answered. I sighed and walked towards set 3.

I wonder who was in my scene. Maybe I was with Jordan! Oh I'd love that! I started running towards set 3. I opened the door and ran right in, though I bumped into somebody. "Jordy?'' I asked. I rubbed my head, It kinda hurt a little. "I'm not Jordy," the person said. It was a guy, the voice sounded familiar. "You want an icepack?" the guy said. I looked up, only to see Munro, who stared right at me. I started to turn red. "S- sorry!" I said. Munro let at a small chuckle. "Should we work on our scene?" I asked him. "No, Cristine, they obviously want you here so you could see my toe nail clippings," Munro told me. I hit him. "Do you really have a collection of toe nails?" I asked him, oh I hope he thought I was joking. As soon as I said those words I regretted them. I am such an idiot!

Suddenly Stephen came in, "You want me to work with Munro? What did I do so wrong?" I asked Stephen, making sure I sounded sarcastic. "Oh come on, Cris, you know you want me," Munro joked. I hit him again, a litte harder. "Maybe millions of girls do, but I don't!" I told Munro

"Enough with the games, go work on scene 78," Stephen told us.

Wait? Scene 78? That was the scene where I had to kiss someone… Someone named Munro… Oh no, no, no…

"C'mon Cris," Munro said softly, he grabbed my hand and led me away from him. Good thing this was just rehearsal. I didn't need to kiss him right?

I soon started saying my lines, hoping that I didn't screw up. And soon I was near the part where I was going to kiss him. I was only few inches away from him...

Though somehow I wanted to kiss him. I didn't know why, I just do. Do I like him?

No Cristine, don't fall for the tricks, I thought. I remembered a sad past, soon I shot back to reality.

And I did something idiotic,

I leaned in and kissed Munro.


End file.
